Pokkle
|kana = ポックル |rōmaji = Pokkuru |name = Pokkle |manga debut = Chapter 22 |anime debut = Episode 8 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |japanese voice = Yukiko Tamaki (1999) Yukitoshi Tokumoto (2011) |english voice = Graden Gant (1999) Bobby Thong (2011) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Brown (1999) Peach-orange (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |birthday = March 14 |previous occupation = Beast Hunter |type = Emission |abilities = Rainbow (Seven Spectrum Array) |image gallery = yes}} Pokkle (ポックル, Pokkuru) was examinee #53 during the 287th Hunter Exam,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 which was his second attempt at the Hunter Exam. He later becomes a Beast Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 Appearance Pokkle is an archer with white pants, a white shirt, and a red vest. With shoulder length brown hair, and a light purple cap covering it, he has a quiver of arrows across his back. He also has a yellow neckerchief and purple belt. Personality Pokkle is very self-confident about his abilities, but at the same time very cautious. He immediately understands when he is in real danger and always has a reserve plan. Depicted as fairly skilled in his own right, Pokkle has a strong drive, but is not exceptionally talented when compared to other characters. He also seems to have a lot of pride, and was disappointed that he became a Hunter only due to his opponent refusing to fight him. Plot Hunter Exam arc Pokkle was one of the 25 examinees to pass the 3rd Phase of the Hunter Exam within the Trick Tower. Outside of the Trick Tower the Examiner Lippo of the Phase informs the examinees the next phase of the exam will be a manhunt held on Zevil Island and all of the examinees will be the hunters and prey. The targets will be decided through a lottery. During the 4th Phase of the Hunter Exam, Gon spots Pokkle stalking examinee #105 Kyu in a field of grass. Pokkle ambushes Kyu with his bow and arrow, but merely scratches him. Kyu tries to retaliate against Pokkle, but succumbs to paralyzation and faints on the ground. Pokkle then takes Kyu's badge and explains that he had used a poison laced arrow to paralyze him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 24 At the end of the 4th Phase Pokkle joins the 9 other examinees to move onto the Final Phase and later is interviewed by Netero. He states that examinee #404 Kurapika caught his attention the most and he doesn't want to fight examinee #44 Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 At an undisclosed location, Netero reveals the final will be a 1 on 1 duels that's arranged on a pyramid chart. The first duel held was with Gon vs Hanzo and as the duel progresses; Pokkle notes that 3 hours have passed with no winner decided.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 When Pokkle finally fights Hanzo, he easily surrenders because Hanzo showed no mercy. Pokkle passes the Hunter Exam due to Killua conceding the match to Pokkle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Mid-conversation during the discussion whether Illumi's Hunter License should be revoked, Pokkle finds suspicious during Kurapika's, Hisoka mentions something to Kurapika and forfeits.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 After the discussion Pokkle apologizes to Kurapika for his suspicions, claiming the end of the exam seemed anti-climactic and admitted that he was dissatisfied with his own "default" win. He gives his home code to Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon before departing to become a successful Cryptid Beast Hunter after obtaining his license. Heaven's Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heaven's Arena, Wing reveals that Pokkle learned Nen after the Hunter Exam. Pokkle apparently had problems learning Ren.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant Crisis, Pokkle leads a small expedition group consisting of Ponzu, Pekuba, and Balda in NGL. Pokkle and his colleagues happen to stumble upon a Gun-toting Ant murdering humans with his pistols. Pokkle and group observe this from a far and safe distance as it appeared that Ponzu was hurt by a stray bullet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 After one of Ponzu's messenger bees returns with the message still with it Pokkle speculates the other Hunter groups they were in contact with have died. Therefore he decides to retreat out of NGL and contact the Hunter Association about the problem at hand. At that moment Pekuba panics and gets ambushed by a tunneling Chimera Ant that that chops off his head in a single swipe. The severed head of Pekuba then screams the Chimera Ants are there.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Pokkle in fit of rage takes action and attacks the Chimera Ant with his Red Arrow Hatsu setting its head a flare. He then tells Ponzu and Balda to run, as a bald human faced-spider Chimera Ant named Pike approached the group while scaling a wall. Pokkle tries to retaliate, by shooting his Orange Arrow at Pike, who easily catches it. Pokkle becomes nervous at that fact that Pike caught his fastest arrow so easily. Pike then shoots out a web aimed at Pokkle who dodges it, but hits Balda. He then retracts his web and bites off a chunk of Balda's head killing him. Pike regrets his actions Pokkle shoots 2 more arrows at the Chimera Ant, who easily catches both of them. Enraged Pokkle charges and throws enhanced punches at Pike and the moment he was about to shoot another arrow at point blank range, he became paralyzed after being injected with a neurotoxin through Zazan's tail. Pokkle was then captured alive and brought to the Chimera Ant Nest. Thanks to an antidote serum hidden in his mouth, Pokkle regains his ability to move and managed to hide underneath a pile of leftover skulls from the Queen's food. Though he contemplates he must escape somehow as he's at his limits, Neferpitou appears, finds Pokkle hiding in the pile of bones, due to his smell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 Later, Neferpitou lobotomizes and probes Pokkle's brain to manipulate him into telling the Chimera Ants the specifics about Nen and how to determine what Nen user belongs to their respective category. After divulging the information, Pokkle was butchered and killed by Pig to be eaten by the Chimera Ant Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Equipment Bow and Arrow: Before learning Nen, Pokkle used a bow and arrows made out of wood as his weapon. He carried the arrows in a quiver strapped to his back. Paralyzing Poison: Pokkle is one of the five candidates who used chemicals during the fourth phase of the Hunter Exam. Specifically, he soaked the tip of his arrows in a liquid that could paralyze the target for a week through a simple scratch. Antidote: Pokkle implanted an antidote in his back teeth. With it, he managed to cure himself from the paralysis caused by Zazan's powerful nerve-poison. Abilities & Powers Pokkle had all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. In the Hunter Exam, he proved to be an accomplished archer, which, together with his use of paralyzing arrows and skills in stealth, allowed him to defeat his target and pass the fourth phase. He also managed to survive for a while after being captured by the Chimera Ants, hiding in a pile of bones, until he was eventually found out by Neferpitou. Pokkle is resistant to poison to some degree, as he quickly recovered from Zazan's powerful neurotoxin enough to use the antidote hidden in his tooth, while her victims usually sleep for a month. He seems to be an expert in paralyzing substances, both using them to his own advantage and possessing and antidote capable of countering the effects of the poison of a Squadron Leader. Nen Pokkle was an Emitter, and had the ability to separate the aura from his body and shoot it against the enemy. His Hatsu probably involved Transmutation as well. It was revealed by Wing that initially he had problems with his Ren. Trivia * Pokkle bears physical resemblance to [[w:c:yuyuhakusho:Genkai|'Genkai']] of YuYu Hakusho. * His Seven Spectrum Array is also similar to Suzaku's Prism Storm Of Torment, a Yu Yu Hakusho character. * His Red Arrow is made of fire-based energy as Sailor Mars' Mars Flame Sniper in Sailor Moon. ** The authoress of Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi, wife of Yoshihiro Togashi, author of Hunter × Hunter. * Pokkle is the first graduated 287th Hunter Exam Examinee to have died so far. * In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Pokkle was first introduced during the first phase of the exam in the Numere Wetlands. In this version, he is substituted for Cherry in the scene where Kurapika and Leorio attempt to escape Hisoka's rampage in the swamp. In the bonus phase of the Exam, he was shown to be a knowledgeable mechanic by fixing the old battleship's steam turbine engine. References Navigation fr:Pokkuru ru:Поккл Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Examinee Category:Beast Hunters Category:Emitters